


Miranda’s Sadness

by DragonWitchPrincess



Category: Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 12:14:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21208361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonWitchPrincess/pseuds/DragonWitchPrincess
Summary: As the anniversary of Birk’s death approaches, Miranda can’t help but feel immense guilt for not visiting the grave for so long, and an unexpected health alert makes Miranda feel even more guilty as she thinks about her late husband and current husband. It’s up to Roland and the kids to help Miranda come to terms and help Miranda through this difficult time.





	Miranda’s Sadness

**Author's Note:**

> So I did this fic awhile ago, and now am heavily editing it and adding a new element to it. With Sofia the First no longer running, I’ve realized they never touched upon the subject of grief and how adults handle it differently than children, which kind makes me mad. Also touches upon depression and guilt, but in a constructive manner… I think. I hope. Anyway… enough chat.

Rain poured down as a hooded figure snuck out through the doors of the castle. It was the early morning hours and everyone was supposedly still asleep. The figure crept into the barn and brought out her new chestnut mare. "Let's go," the figure whispered, leading the Pegasus out and mounting her. The figure took out an umbrella to keep dry during the ride.

Thirty minutes later, the equine and rider landed and the rider jumped down and started walking down a row of graves. They stopped when they reached a gravestone marked 'Birk Balthazar.' Placing a small bouquet of flowers on the grave, the figure kissed her finger and gently placed it on the grave. "Hello, Birk," the figure whispered, fighting back tears. "It's Miranda… lots of things have happened since I was last here. I've remarried… and became Queen of Enchancia…" the Queen stopped as she swallowed a lump that had formed. "The King is a wonderful father to Sofia… I wish you could see her… she's so beautiful…" the Queen continued speaking to her late husband, talking about her life and memories, until her Pegasus stomped her hoof impatiently. "I'll try to come back next year…" she whispered, pressing her fingertips once again to her lips and placing the kiss the gravestone, her hand going to her stomach.

Roland II woke up to cold sheets next to him, implying that Miranda had been out of bed for awhile. When he first woke up, the Queen was nowhere to be seen. Curious, he got out of bed and looked around, wondering where Miranda had gone.When he couldn’t find her, he decided to get changed out of his bed clothes; it was still a bit early for the servants to be up, so he dressed himself into his royal castle clothes. When he stepped out of his dressing area, his wife was sitting on the window seat; staring out into the rain. Perplexed by her sudden her appearance— and the fact he never heard the door open, he walked forward and placed his hand on her shoulder. Miranda gasped and jumped, quickly rubbing her eyes before turning to face him. "Hello, Rollie…" she said, attempting to keep her voice even.

Roland noticed there were tear tracks staining her beautiful sun kissed face, but he gave her a warm smile. "Hello, my Queen," he said affectionately, brushing her cheek with his knuckles, sitting down beside her and wrapping his arm around her shoulders. After a moment of silence, she sighed and leaned into him. "What seems to be bothering you?" He asked gently, rubbing her shoulder.

"Nothing," Miranda replied distantly. "The weather must be effecting my mood."

Roland frowned and looked down at his wife. “I’ve never known you to be effected by the rain,” he murmured into her ear.

The Queen looked up at him, sighing a bit. “It’s—" she began, only to be cut off.

"Pardon me, Your Majesties," Baileywick called as he entered the room. "But, it's time for your family breakfast."

"Thank you, Baileywick," Roland said, noticing how Miranda tensed at the mention of family; which was highly unusual as they both did their best to make sure everyone spent a little bit if family time with each other. "We'll be there in a moment."

When Baileywick had left, Miranda wiped her eyes again. Roland was growing more concerned about her, but decided they'd talk later. Right now, they had to go see the children, otherwise they'd go their separate ways. "We'll talk later," Roland whispered, offering his hand to his wife.

Miranda looked at him, then took his hand; allowing him to help her up. She then linked her arm through his, like she did on most days and walked out of the room. Roland looked down at her gorgeous ice blue eyes, and his concern grew; they seemed to have darkened a bit, as if a shadow had come across them; he leaned down and kissed the top of her hair, shifting his arm to go around her waist.

MS

Sofia, Amber, and James were already at the table when their parents arrived. Sofia noticed her mother seemed a bit off, but stayed quiet as their father whispered something in her ear, which made her smile a bit.

"Hey," James said excitedly, clearly not noticing the Queen's mood difference. "Can I go swimming later with Xander?"

The King and Queen looked at each other. Sofia's mother nodded, although she seemed to be distracted by something. It was the King who replied. "Once the rain has let up," Roland replied.

"Would it be okay if Ruby and Jade came as well?" Sofia asked, looking at her mother expectantly.

Miranda was looking at something off in the distance as Roland squeezed her hand to get her attention. "I'm sorry, Sofia," she said, looking at her daughter with a soft smile. "What were you asking?"

"If Ruby and Jade could come over…” she repeated hesitantly, doubt creeping into her voice. Why is mom so distracted? Sofia thought as Roland replied.

“I don’t see why not,” Roland answered, glancing back at Miranda who seemed to get distracted again by something as she slowly picked at her food. “I’ll send the coach by when the rain has let up.”

"Well," Amber said as she finished her grapefruit. "If nobody minds, I'll be going out with Hildegard."

"How long will you be gone?" Roland asked, turning to look at Amber.

"I'll be home for dinner," Amber replied, oblivious to how everyone— including her brother— was glancing at the Queen.

When Miranda didn’t respond to Amber’s question, Roland sighed softly, looking at his wife worriedly before turning back to Amber. "As long as you're back by dinner," Roland replied firmly. "You know how much the family meals mean to us."

Amber squealed gleefully. "Thank you, Daddy!"

Baileywick came up behind the King. "Queen Miranda, you've hardly touched your meal," he observed as the servants came by to take away the plates. "Is there something wrong with it?"

"No," Miranda said gently, not making eye contact with anyone. "I'm just not feeling the best today."

"If you're sure," Baileywick replied before turning to the King. "I'm afraid you must be off to your first appointment, Sire."

Roland sighed, giving Miranda one more look. "Alright," he said, getting up. He lingered for an extra moment, placing his hand on her shoulder and squeezing it gently; Sofia could tell that he didn’t want to leave her mom, but duty called.

Once the table was cleared, Sofia and her siblings got away from the table and Sofia headed to her room. Clover, the rabbit, was sleeping on her bed next to a half eaten radish. "Clover!" She called.

The rabbit looked up and hopped over to her. "Hello, Princess," he said as the Princess sat down next to the rabbit, his nose twitching a bit as he noticed the glum expression in Sofia’s face. “Hey, did something happen at breakfast?”

“Sort of…" she said, lying down on the bed. "Mom's been acting strange today… she hardly said a word at breakfast, and didn’t even respond to anyone’s requests about going out with our friends.”

"Well…" Clover said, tapping his chin. "Is she upset about something?"

"Like what?" Sofia asked, bolting up.

"Maybe the King did something or they had an argument?" Clover suggested.

"I don't think so," Sofia said, shaking her head. "I've never heard them fight before, and Dad was worrying over her as well. You could tell he didn’t want to leave her when he was called away.”

"You'd be surprised about things that happen when the kids aren't looking," Clover said. "Most parents don't want their children hearing them fight."

"But why would mom cry after a fight?" Sofia questioned. "I've never really seen her cry before…"

"Whoa!" James called, before wheeling into Sofia's room. He crashed against her bed. "Sorry," he said trying to balance on his wheelie shoes.

"James," Sofia said happily, looking at him as she jumped off the bed. "Have you noticed anything strange about mom today?"

"Aside from her not touching her food?" James said, shrugging. "Not really…although, Dad seemed particularly concerned over her."

"So, you don't think they fought?"

"What would they fight about?" James asked. "I've never seen Dad fight with her."

"Nor have I," Sofia admitted. "But, what would cause her to act so strange?"

"No idea," James said. "I guess we could ask her?"

"No," Sofia said firmly, shaking her head. "I don't want to upset her any more."

"Wait…" James said, snapping his fingers after a moment. "What about your Father's death?"

"Huh?" Sofia asked, raising an eyebrow. Ever since her mother married the King, she'd always considered him her father. "What do you mean?"

"Your mother was married before she married my father," James explained. "Whenever it gets close to the anniversary of my mother's passing, Dad tends to get a bit distant. Although, that hasn't happened the past couple of years; mostly because I think mom's been keeping his mind off it."

"Oh…" Sofia said. She didn't remember her birth father at all. He had died from pneumonia when she was a baby, and it had been just the two of them until Miranda married the King. "I didn't even think about that. I knew she was sad at times, but she would always try to cover it up when I was around her."

"That's what parents do," James sighed. "Dad did the same thing, but I haven't seen that since mom married him."

"I wish there was something we could do that would cheer her up," Sofia moaned.

"Maybe there is!" James said excitedly. There was a gleam in his eyes that told Sofia there might be some trouble. But, if it cheered her mother up she'd be willing to do it.


End file.
